


Kissing Cousins

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Incest, M/M, zanfan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasio hadn't understood why his favorite cousin had distanced himself from him all those years ago. And why he was acting so cold towards him now that this whole competition for inheritance had brought them together. Pretty much based on  Spirou et les Heritiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

 

Fantasio did his best to get a solemn expression on his face. After all, his uncle was dead, appearing too cheerful would have been bad form.

 

Even though he had never been close to his uncle, and didn't even remember the man.

 

He wondered what the inheritance would be. He didn't really know anything about how rich his uncle had been. He was just explaining this to Spirou, when he spotted a familiar face.

”Could you wait for a moment, I want to say hi to my relatives.”

 

He gave a polite smile to his cousin Josephine. ”Hello. How are you?”

She didn't answer, and was dragged away by her mother.

 

Fantasio was left standing on the street.

 

But seeing the next person to arrive lightened his mood considerably.

”Zantafio!” It had been a long time. Last time he had seen his cousin he had been a teenager. Somehow the dark-haired man had drifted away from him, never returning his calls or letters.

 

Fantasio held out his hand. ”Hello, I have-”

 

_I have missed you._

 

But the words died in his throat as the other man walked past him like he was air.

Fantasio stared after him, doing his best to ignore the feeling in his stomach.

 

”Fantasio?” Spirou walked to him. ”Are you okay?”

 

The blonde gave him a smile, shaking his head. ”Family, what can I say?”

But his mood had plummeted.

 

…

 

Fantasio had supposed that at least one good thing had come from all of this.

He had genuinely enjoyed the time he and Zantafio had spent together, training to become racedrivers.

 

It might have all been a competition set up by his uncle, but for a moment there it had felt like the old times, when he and Zanta had competed over trivial things as children. Of course the older boy had usually beaten him, and rubbed his nose to it with a teenager's glee, but Fantasio hadn't minded.

 

Not really. He had looked forward to the day he'd catch up with his cool older cousin.

 

But something had happened, and those days had never come.

Until now.

True, there was coldness is Zantafio's eyes that had never been there before, and even his smiles when he congratulated Fantasio on his lap times felt harsh.

But Fantasio had done his best to ignore it, fooling himself into thinking it was all fine.

Surely it was just a coincidence that those two racedrivers mysteriously disappeared, so he and his cousin could participate in the race in their stead?

 

But it had all been a lie.

And when Spirou told him Zantafio had tried to sabotage his race, Fantasio found himself believing it all too easily.

He walked to where Zantafio was being held by a pile of tires. Or rather, where he had escaped after a vicious squirrel-attack.

 

Fantasio couldn't help a laugh at the situation.

”Zanta, what are you doing there?”

 

The small smile the black-haired man gave him was like the ones Fantasio had been missing.

But it was gone all too soon, and the reality of the situation caught up with them.

 

They weren't children anymore.

 

And what Zantafio had done was much worse than pushing Fanta in a puddle of mud.

 

”Zantafio, why would you...”

Fantasio fought to find the words. ”I could have-”

 

Zantafio looked him to the eye.

”It's because I hate you.”

 

”Liar.” Fantasio wasn't sure what his cousin was thinking, and the look he was giving him was odd, but it wasn't hatred.

 

”Zantafio, there is enough evidence against you to send you to prison. Sabotage, assault...”

 

”Please, Fantasio, give me one more chance. Don't call the police.”

 

Fantasio hesitated.

He really deserved to be taken to justice.

But...

 

He turned away. ”I won't call the police. Just don't make me regret this.”

 

…

 

The following weeks only made Fantasio regret his decision, however.

 

He couldn't be sure his cousin had sabotaged the other race, but he was done giving him the benefit of the doubt.

 

He was done with Zantafio, period.

 

He devoted all his time and energy to the last request his uncle had left them with and tracking down the elusive Marsupilami, doing his best to avoid thinking what his cousin was doing.

 

And yet he found himself trying to spot him in the library, wondering if he'd be there trying to find a lead. He almost believed he had seen the familiar form in a crowd when they boarded the plane to Palombia, but maybe it was all just in his head.

 

If Spirou noticed he was acting oddly, he didn't say anything, but he seemed to be doing his best to keep Fantasio focused on the hunt for the Marsupilami.

 

And when there was no sign of Zantafio in Palombia, he started to believe it was all behind him.

Until the form that had saved them by scaring away the attacking tribesmen revealed himself.

”Zantafio!”

 

”Yes, it's me.” The man looked haggard and tired. ”I'm so glad I was in time.” There was that smile again that made Fantasio's heart skip a beat. ”Cousin.”

 

He gave a look at Spirou. ”Could I have a word with Fanta? Alone.”

 

Spirou looked at his friend. Fantasio nodded. ”It's fine.”

 

Zantafio stepped to Fantasio. ”I have been thinking about things. I sent out to look for Marsupilami, but I have had plenty of time to think here in the jungle. I am sorry. About everything. All the horrible things I did.”

 

”Oh.” Fantasio didn't know what to say.

 

Zantafio stepped closer, lifting a hand to stroke the blone man's cheek. ”You could have been hurt.”

 

”Hmm.” Fantasio could only stare at the older man, at a loss for words.

 

”And one other thing,” Zantafio reached to plant a kiss on his lips. ”I never hated you. Would have been simpler if I did.”

 

He turned to leave, when Fantasio grabbed his hand.

”Wait, I'll forgive you! About everything! You saved our lives, Zanta, I won't forget that!”

 

He smiled at the startled expression on Zantafio's face.

”Zanta, let's return back home together. We can split the inheritance, 50-50!”

 

Zantafio pulled him to another, much deeper kiss that Fantasio returned gladly. Now he knew what had happened. _This_ had been why Zanta had stopped keeping in touch all those years ago. This was what he had been hiding! But now everything was fine, they could return back home together, and-

 

Zantafio pulled back, and smiled. But this was a sad smile, that looked like his heart was breaking. ”Good bye, Fanta.”

 

”What!?”

 

He stepped back. ”It's better this way. You can take my canoe, and you can have the inheritance. I'll be fine.”

 

”You can't be serious, you're going to stay here?”

 

”For now. Maybe we will meet again. Maybe then we have figured things out.”

 

Fantasio watched him disappear to the jungle.

He wanted to yell after him, to tell him to come back, that there was nothing to figure out, that it would all be fine...

 

But in the end he said nothing, simply waving goodbye to his cousin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty mcuh based on Spirou et les Heritiers, the first adventure where Zantafio appeared. And yes, at the end of that story he regrets all the bad things he has done and reforms. No smoochies with his baby cousin, though.


End file.
